the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Marauder
"Marauder's a fast shot and a fast talker. Both good skills to have as a merc." -Gavin Malkin ("Intersect Thunderbolt") Suit Intel A bulky heavy power suit laden with extra armour plates, thrusters, missile pods and heavy weaponry. It is painted in a Phoenix Collective vermilion and black colour scheme with a distinct pirate crossbones motif, including the face-plate resembling a laughing skull. The unit is built as a high-power aerial bombardment platform, and accordingly sports multiple advanced weapons systems, enhanced fire-control faculties and thick armour. Due to its weight it manoeuvres like a brick, but thanks to the triumph of thrust over aerodynamics it can still sustain flight speeds in the supersonic range. The suit is fitted with hardpoints on the back that allow smaller units to ride along for quick transport or combination access. Its armament includes a handheld metalstorm for general purpose combat and exterior rocket pods for long distance and wide area bombardment. It originally featured a back mounted rail rifle which has since been upgraded to a fearsome and extremely destructive "Cross" type superheavy linear cannon (courtesy of the Collective's shady black market contacts), which is stored folded over one shoulder and is Marauder's go-to suit hunting asset. A replacement standard rail rifle was later fitted on its other shoulder. Pilot Intel "I don't really like Armor Corps, but I '''do '''like their money." "Being paid to fix problems you were paid to '''cause' is one of the best parts of being a mercenary."'' Carcer Carmine (undoubtedly an alias, his original name and nationality are unknown) appears to have spent the bulk of his time since suitfall pointedly avoiding the major factions and hanging under the radar operating as a small-time solo mercenary, accepting minor jobs here and there and making the effort to avoid drawing too much attention. He is inherently distrustful of Armor Corps and other major political entities (doubting their pretensions of legitimacy) and appears fearful of becoming a cog in their system. Recently however, he seems to have taken an interest in the idea championed by Clownfish of the Phoenix Collective as a loose third party wildcard faction of independent mercenaries. He approached that group requesting admission, whereupon he immediately found a place within the Ravens, who he discovered to be entirely his kind of people. These days he usually works alongside his regular partner: Phoenix Collective Lynx Gavin Malkin of Intersect Thunderbolt. The two have a solid team dynamic and are thick as thieves (probably because they literally have been thieves on at least one occasion). He's also expressed interest in joint operations with fellow Raven Elena Wagner. Carmine himself tends to act quite cool-headed and easygoing, frequently expressing a dry sense of humour. He takes his commitment to his contracts seriously, though he is oft heard griping that many of the pilots his chosen faction tends to attract are (in his own words) "unprofessional psychos". He fights mostly because of the sense of personal satisfaction he obtains from a job well done, perhaps the reason that he works remarkably well with others in spite of his history. He jokingly claims to be a people person, and not without cause: he pays attention to the behaviour of others and considers himself a good judge of character, aiding him in the negotiating aspect of mercenary work. He tries to remain in good humour toward all and to not carry grudges between missions for much the same reason; yesterday's foe may be tomorrow's client. That said, his preference for simplicity, honesty and transparency is just that: a preference. If a contract calls for it he can be surprisingly duplicitous for such an apparently straightforward man and more than once has furthered a mission by creatively running his mouth off. For whatever reason he displays a distaste for directed energy armaments, preferring to exclusively use solid-state ammunition based weaponry, be it kinetic or explosive, and likes to have a well rounded arsenal that can cover multiple likely contingencies. Appearance Carcer is a tall and scruffy man, with perpetual stubble, unkempt hair and a preference for loose, comfortable clothing with plenty of pockets and webbing. His normal relaxed and easygoing demeanour is no affected facade: he simply is just generally that laid back. Relations & Allies Gavin Malkin (Intersect Thunderbolt): This senior mercenary's suit has similar performance characteristics to Carcer's own but holds a complementary speciality, so they often found themselves deployed together on missions. Following their coup during Operation Hunt For Chile October they became occasional drinking buddies (Gavin found his underhandedness in that op unexpected and amusing) and this spun off into a regular partnership and an odd friendship. Gavin appreciates having someone cool headed to take the lead and handle social interaction and Carcer respects Gavin's skills and experience and rather enjoys working with him, especially given their similar backgrounds and attitudes toward their profession. Between that and their very different natures they play off of each other rather well, and the pair have enjoyed great success together (often at the Armor Corp's expense, a positive to them both) as well as accumulating no small amount of infamy (for the same reason). He takes (perhaps excessive) glee in bantering with his partner about his (as Carcer percieves) poorly concealed soft side. Elena Wagner (Yuki): '''Carcer took an almost instant liking to the elfin sniper for her cool head, polite demeanour and unshakeable professionalism. He feels that with her attitude and specialities she would contribute well to his and Gavin's dynamic and hopes to work with her more in future, with an aim towards expanding the team to include her on a more permanent basis (and maybe getting her out her shell in the process). Plus, he is endlessly amused by having a gunslinging pixie riding along on his shoulder (and the long range fire support's not too shaby either). '''Amanda Kelly (Clownfish): Though they've never met, her vision of the Phoenix Collective as an ad hoc counterweight to the Armor Corps was a not insignificant influence in his joining on with them, and he holds a good deal of respect for her as a result. 'Mark Wolfe (Silver Knight): '''Carcer had always regarded this AC posterboy as a fundamentally good man hobbled in his ability to actually ''do good by his being fettered to a rotten organisation, a view that personally meeting the living legend has only reinforced. He holds a considerable degree of respect for him and considers his shoddy treatment by AC high command to be a real shame and a perfect example of why that organisation isn't fit to wield the power it claims. He has caught some flak from Gavin for this, as the other mercenary regards Wolfe disdainfully as something of a whoopy superhero. Operational History Operation Bullet Hell (+15 points) Operation Hunt For Chile October (+15 points, bragging rights) Operation Dogmeat, The Real Deal (+15 points by way of mercenary participation award) Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma (+15 points) Suit Crunch https://pastebin.com/jVCFkr1m Category:Phoenix Collective Category:Heavy